The Unfinished Tales of Link
by Sky07
Summary: A new evil has come over Hyrule and again only Link can stop the evil form taking over all. This is my first Fanfic. R&R!
1. Return to Home

A/N: This is my first fanfic and I hope you will enjoy it. R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA, though I wish I did.  
  
The Unfinished Tales of Link  
Chapter One- The Return to Home  
  
His face hit the soft ground. He shivered. This might be the end he thought. The engaging Iron Knuckle encircled its prey viciously. Link looked slowly to his left. There was the legendary Master Sword, just outside of his grasp. The Iron Knuckle suddenly rushed forward and with a mighty heave the axe gave way into the ground. Link rolled to his left and caught up his sword. Quickly doing a perfectly executed back flip over the Iron Knuckle scythe swing of the axe he finished off the armor of his enemy. Unfortunately this just sent the foe into a fury while also speeding up his attacks and overall speed. As Ling jumped behind a pillar the massive axe bore into the place where Link once stood and into the pillar. Surprising his enemy Link jumped out of hiding and slew him. Link stood, chest heaving, with a tiredness he hadn't felt in a long time. Link now had almost finished his task, or so he thought.  
  
Cleaning off his blade in the cool grass outside of the torchlight chamber behind him, he thought of all that he had been through in the previous months. He had learned the skill of the sword and had taken on a quest that seemed impossible. Having defeated Ganondorf he had become the Hero of Hyrule. But a new challenge awaited the newly recovered kingdom. Just as the kingdom was filled with laughter and sunlight a great evil suddenly swept the king. He was now unapproachable and appeared to be very pale, but having a glimmer of evil surrounding him. He soon had mysterious caravans coming into the kingdom and the people soon fled from the market into the neighboring town of Kakariko. Link had met with Princess Zelda earlier to discuss this problem.  
  
I wonder what could have happened to him. He suddenly shunned me from his presence, was it something I did to anger him? "Who's there" Zelda called out into the dark doorway. "It's just me" Said an all too familiar voice. "You wished to see my, your Highness?" How many times have I told you, it's Zelda! Link soon stepped into the torchlight. Zelda turned to greet him and tried to smile, but Link could tell that there was more than meets the eye. "Link, you know that I trust you more than anyone else. Lately I have become worried about the condition of my father." This is unlike her to be so hesitant and anxious. "What's the problem Zelda?"  
"My father has been acting very strange as of late." she started. Link had become accustomed to Zelda's intuition and had also come to trust it when it decided to take action. "He won't see me or anyone else and I am worried that something has happened to him. Also, strange caravans and men have come into the palace and I don't know anything of them." Something in her voice convinced him this was serious and he coolly asked her, "What do you need me to do?" She looked into his deep, blue eyes. What is it about him that makes me want to trust him? "I think that some new threat against Hyrule is come over us, and only we can stop it!" Where have I heard this before? Link thought. He knew he had to help but someday he just wanted to settle down for a life of peace, hang up his sword and have someone to share life with and to love. Maybe Zelda... "Link, are you even paying attention?" Link's gaze averted from Zelda's perfectly formed breast and straight into her gorgeous deep blue eyes. Mentally, he slapped himself a few times and focused on the task at hand. "Of course I'm paying attention!" he stammered. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him with a look most unbecoming of such a beautiful princess. They walked out of her room and around the city marketplace. "Before we jump into this matter, what's it like to be the Hero of Time?" What does it feel like? I have become a fierce fighter through rigorous battles, fallen in love with a beautiful princess and have fought long and hard for her safety, and now that the war was over he was ready to go deeper with her. Why did some new evil have to interrupt their happiness? "It's just a name, but it doesn't fit my personality", Link replied. He had never quite gotten used to being called Hero of Time, much less Hero, but he had his own name that meant everything to himself, Link. They walked out of the castle walls and into Hyrule Field. "So, Your Highness..." "It's Zelda to you!" "Yes, Your Highness, how do we go about defeating this new evil?" What I wouldn't do for a magical, all- telling owl right about now Link pondered. Just about then, in a tree, Link spied an owl. Suddenly, out of nowhere, some cheesy music started. The owl cocked its head sideways. "Young one, again you are chosen to help save Hyrule from the ever- impossible odds. You will need all the help you can. Go to the jungle to learn of the origin of this new evil. Remember, the burden of Hyrule rests again on your shoulders- you cannot fail." The owl then turned and took flight into the distance and the setting sun. "It's getting dark, I should take you home", Link said into the new darkness. His task was now before him. Only he could save Hyrule once again, with the help of a Princess, a talking owl, and his own courage. Link took out his ocarina and played a jovial little tune. A familiar neigh sounded as the brownish-red horse came over the hill. Link helped Zelda onto Epona's back and leaped on himself. They rode back to the courtyard of the palace and he bid her a goodnight. "Link, don't worry too much. You have me to help guide you and I will never fail you. After all we've been through you know can trust me." Zelda retreated into her room and Link rode away. Link was back cleaning his blade on the cool grass, thinking of his mission. He missed the reassurance of Zelda's face, but he had to keep her safe. And if this was the only way, he would die trying if necessary. He sheathed his sword and kept walking. He had entered the heart of the vast jungle by now, and he knew that he had just started his mission. 


	2. Secrets in the Dark

The Unfinished Tales of Link  
Chapter Two- Secrets in the Dark

Link strode into the circle of torches in the middle of the jungle courtyard. Not knowing what he was looking for, he had every inch of his body tensed up for battle. He heard a noise behind him, the screaming of a woman. He drew his sword and ran towards the sound. He peered into the darkness and spied a white-robed figure running quickly towards him. He sheathed his sword and caught her as she started to trip.

"What's out there?!? What's the matter?!?" Link screamed at her. She turned her white veiled head towards him and he saw the most hideous thing ever. He dropped her corpse and drew his sword, the picture of her lingering in his mind, not daring to leave. Link prayed to Fayore for strength and courage to face whatever danger lurked in the shadows of the jungle. He plunged forward into the dense fauna and saw what he'd been looking for. The biggest snake he'd ever seen turned its bloody head towards him.

"Welcome ssstranger. Thisss is my land. What are you doing here, ssstranger?" The anaconda coiled up and poised its massive head back. It bared its two venomous fangs and screeched a high-pitched whine. Link covered his ears and started to tremble. This foe was only the beginning of his troubles. He quickly notched an arrow and shot into the serpent's gaping mouth. Unfortunately the anaconda bit down and snapped it mid flight.

"Fool, what do you think your doing?" The snake suddenly snapped down at him with lightning-fast speed. Link rolled out of the way in the nick of time and struck the snake's scaly skin. To his dismay the snake laughed. His sword had just bounced off and done no harm. He found himself wrapped in the snakes tail in coils and squeezing tightly. The snake raised him to eye level and caught him in the shoulder with one of its fangs. A white hot burning feeling instantly pained his arm and he lost feeling. He could feel the hotness spread to his whole body and numb it all. With all the strength he had he took his sword he ripped it through the underside of the tail that was grasping him and quickly plunged the Legendary Sword into the serpent's open mouth. He clung desperately as the snake tried to fling him and the protruding sword away. As the deadly anaconda slipped deeper into the dark veil of death its head lowered. Link took his sword out and proceeded to cut off the snake's head. He then lay down to sleep. He took a red potion to revive his numbing body and regain his strength.

The next morning as Dawn spread her rosy color into the sky Link arose with the fresh dew covering him. He walked over to his sword and cleaned it in the grass. He looked at the destruction of the previous night's escapades. He carefully cut both of the anaconda's fangs out and put them in his satchel. He then went past the clearing and saw a wall with writing and two holes in it. He proceeded to insert the two fangs into the slots and the door opened up into a small enclave. What Link saw made him gasp as his bright eyes shone and danced in the flickering light. It was his best friend for whom he would have given his life for, Navi. Navi turned around and shrieked with delight.

"Link, wow! It is you! Wh-What are you do-doing h-here?!?" Navi shouted. The situation didn't look right to Link. He would have thought that his friend would have been happier to see him. He took his freshly cleaned sword out of its hilt.

"Navi, you don't seem to be OK. I s everything all right?" Link inquired. He inched forward hefting his sword onto his shoulder. Something inside of him wasn't safe, wasn't calm about entering this place.

"Navi, what's going on, tell me, NOW!" Link shouted. Instead of saying anything Navi just started bouncing around and turned a bright red color. Navi started to sway back and forth and cried out something that Link couldn't make out. He snapped into a fighter's stance and held his sword out, ready to fight. From a wall behind Navi came a shadow.

"Kill him! Kill him! Kill hi..." Navi shouted. Unfortunately for Navi Link had thrown a pot in his direction and knocked him out. Navi is acting strange indeed today Link thought to himself. The shadow drifted towards Link and passed through him. Link instantly felt a white-hot searing pain in his forehead while his hands and feet felt the frostbite cold of winter. He fell as his sword clanged against the stone ground. His eyes swam as his check felt the cold stone. The cold, cold stone.


	3. The Haunting Realization

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I hope you will enjoy it. R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA, though I wish I did.  
**

The Unfinished Tales of Link

Chapter Three- The Haunting Realization

_"When will he wake up? Maybe he is awake now?!? I don't know how to help him. I'll go see him!"_ Thought Princess Zelda. She started off towards the infirmary, and while crying broke into a full run. She longed to be near him, longed to touch him, to show the man that she loved that she would always be there for him. She opened the door and saw him there, bruised and his spirit broken. She rushed over to his side.

"Nurse, leave us!" Zelda shouted. She stroked his hair, brushed it away from his face. She longed; needed for him to open up his deep blue eyes and pronounce his love then and there. She just wanted to make love to him then. Her Hero was hurt, and could probably use some comfort. She optimistically leaned over him, thinking he'd wake up.

"Get away from me!" Link shouted as he bolted up out of bed. "Get away!". Zelda stared into his eyes, wanting to cry but showing as much love as she could muster from the inner wells of her soul.

"Link, it's me, it's your Zelda! I'm here, everything will be fine." Link stared at her in awe and leaned back onto his bed. He curiously stared at her.

"_She is one fine chic. What did she say her name was? Zelda?"_ Link pondered. He had no recollection of who this gorgeous woman leaning over him was, but from the love in her eyes, he decided that they must have been in love...

"Link, are you okay?" Zelda questioned him. She grabbed his hand and massaged it. She just had to get her love through.

"Zelda, were we in love?" Link asked bluntly.

Gasp

"Zelda, you don't look okay. Maybe you should lie down." Link said. He was concerned. He had no clue who he was, but he needed to be a part of his past, because he now meant the world to someone. Someone who seemed very special compared to anyone else. No matter what it cost him, Link decided to help this woman.

Zelda woke with a start. She slowly lifted her heavy eyelids as her long lashes slowly lifted apart. She saw the young men she was dreaming of standing over her.

"Zelda, I love you!" Link said.

"_He said it with such certainty that he had to be himself again"_ Zelda thought. "_He must be back to normal!"_ "Link, you know I love you and I'm just glad to see your back to your normal self." She sat up and embraced him like never before. She couldn't believe how much he meant to her now. If only he'd just make the final commitment of marriage to her...

"Zelda, I have to be honest with you. I don't know where I am or what's been happening to me lately. It seems to me that we were lovers in a relationship that was unbreakable. Even as a stranger, I can tell that you loved me with all of your being, and something inside of me needs to protect you with all of my soul and body. I want to get to know you again." Zelda stared at the ground, obviously not hearing what she expected or what she wanted to hear.

"Well... Link...I...want that to." She said, barely audible above a whisper. He took her small, white hand in his strong, reassuring grip. She looked up into those sky blue eyes that gave her so much hope every time she locked eyes with him

"Well, where do you need me to start?" Zelda asked optimistically.

"How about at the beginning?"

**A/N: I know nobody wants to hear the entire story of OOT, so just go play the game if you don't know it. If for some reason you don't know it, you should be taken behind your house and be 12-Guaged.**


	4. Lost Love

**Disclaimer: No I DON'T own Zelda or anything involved with it. I wish I did and will someday buy out Nintendo…**

The Unfinished Tales of Link

Chapter 4- Lost Love

Link sighed heavily. He had just finished the story of his life… told by another person. He lied down onto the grass underneath him as he thought of what he had just heard. It all seemed new to him in his head, but his heart felt something strong, something he had relived just now. Something would trigger his memory. Something had to. He looked over at Zelda, ankle wading in the pond in her courtyard. Maybe she was the key. Maybe he just had to find his old love.

"Hey Link, what are you thinking about?" Zelda asked. She looked at him so sweetly.

"You. Ya wanna do something tonight, Zelda. Let's go to my old place, over in Kokiri Forest!" Link replied enthusiastically. According to Zelda, he had been left as a child there and grown up there as a forest boy. He suddenly wanted to see for himself this place that she talked about, maybe he could learn more about himself.

"I'll bring some blankets and food if we're going then." Zelda said suggestively. They packed up and soon left for the woods. Luckily for Link, he still had his ocarina to play his songs with, so reuniting with Peons was a snap. They rode to the entrance and went where most people would be scared to go, Link's motherland. All the Kokiri made Link feel anomalous, seeing as he was an adult who had supposedly grown up with them, while they were all mere children.

"The Kokiri don't age! You're being silly Link. You surely haven't forgotten us all have you?" One of the young girls exclaimed. Link looked bashfully away.

"Don't worry, he wouldn't even think of forgetting me, the Great Mido" said the ugly red haired one. Link seemed to remember this rival, but wasn't sure of anything anymore. Link walked over to the small river, the houses that he could probably barely clear, and then he saw it, the one thing coming over the tops of the trees that suddenly made him secure, made sense! He ran towards it when…

"I don't care what you've done, you aren't allowed to see the Deku Tree!" Mido protested. "You don't deserve to go there after killing the Great Deku Tree those eight long years ago. No matter what he tried, Link was unable to get past this annoying little boy.

"Mido, let him through! He's had enough troubles without your hindrance as of late." Came a familiar voice from behind him, or was it below him? Link turned around and picked up a little green haired girl.

"Do I know you?" Link inquired, his question raising a gasp from the crowd now gathering around him. All these little children he'd grown up with suddenly realizing he knew them not at all. They all ran and hid, all except for two. Mido, to make sure Link tried nothing, and that green-haired girl.

"My name is Saria, nice to meet you!" said the little girl. Her face with so much love but confusion twisted around the corners of her small compacted lips.

"I'm Link." He replied. "Have we met before?"

"I think we might have" said Saria. She was so familiar. He was sure he was on the brink of knowing her from his past that was told to him by Zelda. ZELDA! Where was she? Link spun around looking for her. In the confusion he had lost thought of her. The small blonde girl looked at him evilly.

"I think I saw her enter the lost woods. All who enter become Stalfos. Everyone" The blonde girl answered. Link raced to where he knew not, his feet just led him. He jumped the river, leaped clean over the ledges and into the woods where his companion had gone.

Link entered the Lost Woods and remembered to follow the sound of the forest. He raced into a clearing where he suddenly stopped, seeing a large Wolfos standing over Zelda, who was bleeding rather profusely. Link did not care to actually engage this creature for fear of killing Zelda, so he took out his bow. He quickly notched three arrows on the same string and let them loose. The Wolfos used its quick reflexes to batter the first two out of the way, leaving his heart unprotected. The final arrow went clean through the Wolfos' heart and pinned him to the tree in the clearing. Link strode up to it and swiftly proceeded to slice its throat. The body went limp and hung there. Link cleaned his blade on the grass, sheathed it, and hurried over to Zelda.

"Princess Zelda, are you okay?!?" Link desperately queried. He carefully picked her up as he walked out of the woods. She looked up at his face, one eye closed and bruised, the other clean and bright with tears.

"I… told you to stop calling me…Princess." She said as she smiled weakly. Link laughed and took her to his house. He seemed to remember the house, its comfort reaching out to him. He set Zelda on his bed and left as she slept. It was nighttime by then and as he stood on his balcony he saw the one who called herself Saria.

"Link, hello, Link?" she called up to him. He looked down on her and hopped down his ladder to her.

"How is she?" Saria asked politely but restraining of something. Her voice hinted at something.

"She's okay. She's really beat up, but I think that she'll pull through."

"That's good."

"Yeah." The awkward silence that followed was suppressing. Link shifted his weight and looked at the ground. Saria smiled.

"Link, you obviously love her, don't let me keep you from her" Saria suddenly said. Link gasped. He didn't know how, but she had just read his mind. He thanked her and awkwardly climbed up the ladder. Zelda was awake and spoke softly. Link kneeled by her to hear.

"Link, you saved my life today. You have always been there for me and I've never been able to repay you. I want to now…I love you. I really do and I know that you can't deny your feelings. Link, make love to me!" Link helped her up and embraced her. Their lips brushed against each others. They fell onto the bed and felt better about each other now that they were one.


End file.
